godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Mothra Leo
|copyrighticon =Aquamothraion.gif |image =MothraLeo.jpg |caption =Mothra Leo in Rebirth of Mothra |name =Mothra Leo |species = Divine Moth |nicknames =Leo, New Mothra, Rainbow Mothra, Aqua Mothra, Light Speed Mothra, Armor Mothra, Eternal Mothra |1=Wingspan|height=53 meters 53 meters 30 meters 30 meters 50 meters 50 meters |length =25 meters 24 meters 24 meters 24 meters 25 meters 25 meters 25 meters |weight =3,000 tons 5,900 tons 5,900 tons 3,500 tons 5,900 tons 5,900 tons 5,900 tons |forms =Larval Stage Imago Stage Rainbow Mothra Aqua Mothra Light Speed Mothra Armor Mothra Eternal Mothra |controlled =None |relationships =Mothra |allies =Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Caesar, Anguirus, Godzilla Junior, Gorosaurus, Baragon, MechaGodzilla 2, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |enemies =Desghidorah, Dagahra, Grand Ghidorah, Destoroyah, Megalon, Battra, Hedorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Proto-Moguera, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Okihiro Yoneda |portrayed =Puppets |firstappearance =Rebirth of Mothra |latestappearance =Rebirth of Mothra III |suits =HeiseiMosuLarva, DesuMosuImago, ReinbouMosu, AkuaMosu, RaitoMosu, YoroiMosu, EtanaruMosu |roar ='Larva' Imago Aqua }} Mothra Leo (新 モ ス ラ?, Shin Mosura, lit. Nueva Mothra) es un kaiju polilla divina creado por Toho que apareció por primera vez en la película Toho 1996, Renacimiento de Mothra. Personalidad .Leo difiere de Mothra mientras se etiqueta comúnmente como un macho. Además, a diferencia Mothra que por lo general se presenta como preocuparse más por las apremiantes necesidades de su patria y el pueblo, Leo adquiere un papel más activo como un protector de la Tierra, así como tomar en un afecto Gamera-como para los niños. Historia Heisei Series ''Rebirth of Mothra in ''Rebirth of Mothra]]En el universo de Rebirth of Mothra, Leo y Mothra fueron los últimos miembros de una especie muy avanzada de polillas gigantes creadas como guardianes de Elias, una antigua civilización de humanoides pequeños pero poderosos mucho más antiguos que la humanidad. Leo apareció por primera vez como un huevo puesto por un viejo y debilitado Mothra en 1996. Nació prematuramente durante una batalla entre su madre y un monstruo llamado Desghidorah y, a pesar de ser superado irremediablemente en su forma larval, atacó al agresor de su madre. Después de una larga batalla, los dos lograron escapar, aunque en ese punto, Mothra había sido gravemente herida, y ella colapsó en el mar. A pesar de sus mejores intentos de ayudarla, Leo no pudo hacer nada mientras veía a su madre hundirse en las profundidades. Leo luego se retiró a una isla remota donde se acurrucó contra un árbol de 10,000 años. Después de un tiempo, Leo emergió como un enjambre de mariposas multicolores que se fusionaron en un insecto gigante. Leo luego voló a Hokkaido para luchar con Desghidorah, y llegó en una ráfaga de rayos láser y energía. El dragón demoníaco no podía resistir el poder del nuevo Mothra y pronto fue derrotado. Con la ayuda del Sello de Elías, Leo encarceló a la bestia una vez más dentro de su antigua tumba. Leo luego reemplazó la tierra destruida por Desghidorah, liberando un polvo que aceleró el crecimiento de la flora de Hokkaido. Con los bosques y campos devueltos a su belleza original, Leo regresó a la isla Infant. ''Rebirth of Mothra II '']]Mothra Leo fue llamado nuevamente cuando un antiguo monstruo devorador de contaminación llamado Dagahra comenzó a infestar el océano con parásitos tóxicos llamados Barems. Leo atacó a Dagahra y parecía tener la sartén por el mango, hasta que la batalla se libró bajo el agua. Incapaz de combatir a Dagahra en su elemento, Leo se vio abrumado por un enjambre de Barem y esperó el golpe mortal de sus oponentes. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Elias, Mothra Leo fue repuesto por el espíritu de agua Ghogo y se transformó en una nueva forma, Rainbow Mothra (Rein イ,,,,, Reinbō Mosura). Cubierto de la antigua magia del espíritu del agua, Rainbow Mothra volvió a entrar en la refriega, atacando implacablemente a Dagahra. Sin embargo, cuando el tóxico se retiró por debajo de las olas, Rainbow Mothra hizo lo mismo y se sumergió bajo el agua, transformándose en su nueva forma acuática, Aqua Mothra (Akua Mosura), y terminando Dagahra. Con su enemigo derrotado, Rainbow Mothra luego voló hacia el horizonte y así, el mundo está una vez más a salvo. '']] Rebirth of Mothra III'' '']]Rainbow Mothra se despertó de nuevo para luchar contra el Gran Rey Ghidorah cuando estaba comiendo humanos. Los dos lucharon, pero Rainbow Mothra fue rápidamente derrotado. Rainbow Mothra se transformó en Light Speed Mothra (光速 モ,?, Kōsoku Mosura) y retrocedió en el tiempo para matar al Gran Rey Ghidorah cuando estaba más débil. Volvió al período Cretáceo, donde luchó contra el rey cretáceo Ghidorah. Derrotó al Cretáceo Ghidorah, pero su cola fue enterrada en el suelo. Cretácico Ghidorah volvió a crecer desde la cola y llegó al presente un día después. Atacó al Gran Rey Ghidorah como Armor Mothra (鎧 モ,,?, Yoroi Mosura) y lo mató. Armor Mothra se transformó en Eternal Mothra (ā タ Et,,,, Etānaru Mosura) y voló en paz. '']] '']] '']] Godzilla Island '']] Abilities Larva *Mothra Leo can spray web out of his mouth with a multicolored electrical aftershock. *Mothra Leo can fire a Mega Breast Cannon from its chest. *Mothra Leo is able to become invisible. *Mothra Leo can move at 40 kilometers per hour. Imago *Mothra Leo flies at the speed of mach 15.5. *Mothra Leo fires three multicolored Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Mothra Leo unleashes Jade Bolts fire from his wings. *Mothra Leo fires a Mega Breast Cannon from chest. *Mothra Leo able to break apart into billions of smaller 30.5cm Mothras. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Pileload by flying straight up and spinning to release several jade rings from his body. *Mothra Leo is able to release Reflective Green Powder from his wings which can weaken and cause pain to his opponent. *Mothra Leo can do a Sparkling PryeRoad, a series of cascading shafts of blue energy that can split the earth as bolts flicker across his wings. *Mothra Leo can perform an Excel Dash by charging itself with energy and flying at mach 85 for up to 65 seconds. *Mothra Leo is able to perform a Sun Strike Buster by raining down powder in a circle, and then from the center of the circle, a giant beam of blistering emerald energy will burst forth from the sky. *Mothra Leo is able to speed the growing process of plants. Rainbow Mothra *Rainbow Mothra fires a Cross Heat Laser beams from his forehead. *Rainbow Mothra fires a breast cannon. *Rainbow Mothra emits energy bolts from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra fires a Mega Breast Cannon from his chest. *Rainbow Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Rainbow Mothra emits a reflective green powder from his wings. *Rainbow Mothra emits a pressure field. *Rainbow Mothra emits a levitation field. *Rainbow Mothra fires a beam pulser. *Rainbow Mothra emits a sparkling pileload rainbow. *Rainbow Mothra fires rainbow buster. *Rainbow Mothra can transform into Aqua Mothra. Aqua Mothra *Aqua Mothra fires a Cross-heat pulser beam. *Aqua Mothra swims up to 200 knots. *Aqua Mothra enables flight. *Aqua Mothra emits an Illusion Mirage. *Aqua Mothra emits a Sparkling Pileload Rainbow. *Aqua Mothra fires a Cresent Dash Beam from his antennae. *Aqua Mothra emits a Pressure Field. *Aqua Mothra can transform into either Rainbow Mothra or LightSpeed Mothra. Light Speed Mothra *Light Speed Mothra can fly at a speed of 186,000 miles per second. *Light Speed Mothra is able to travel through time. *Light Speed Mothra can change back into Rainbow Mothra. Armor Mothra *Armor Mothra flies at the speed of mach 15. *Armor Mothra has a thick armor that protects him from any energy/beam attacks. *Armor Mothra uses razor sharp wings. *Armor Mothra fires an Armor Cross Heat Laser. *Armor Mothra has an Armor Wing Cutter. *Armor Mothra emits an Excel Dash Buster. *Armor Mothra can transform into Eternal Mothra. Gallery Roar Mothra Leo Roars|Mothra Leo's roars Trivia *Mothra Leo has his own theme song, which he shares with Mothra. Poll Do you like Mothra Leo? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Mothra Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Rebirth of Mothra Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Earth Defenders Category:Kaiju living on Godzilla Island Category:Monsters Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Flying Creatures Categoría:Clones